Blue Bloods: The Van Alen Tragedy
by RyokoValentine
Summary: Schuyler is done being depressed about Jack; She gathers herself to face her new life with Oliver, but when a unexpected event falls upon her will Jack be forced to come back into her life? Will the bonding ceremony even happen?
1. Chapter 1

2 weeks after the break up

Schuyler moved into the house on Riverside Drive. It had been two weeks and she still didn't feel comfortable in her own skin, nothing she did would feel the empty void now in the pit of her heart. When Oliver would come over to visit her she would smile and pretend nothing was wrong and as far as she could see, he believed it. Schuyler got out of her bed, the yellow of her room brought her some comfort as she looked around; she still couldn't believe that she was here and not on the townhouse of Fifth Avenue. She had not returned since that night with Jack and she wouldn't again.

Schuyler took a few tentative steps out into the hallway; the emptiness of the house surrounded her. No one would be waiting in her home, her grandmother, Cordelia, was dead, her grandfather, Lawrence, would never be reborn again, and her only living relative was in the last room, at the end of the hallway, on the top floor of Columbia-Presbyterian Hospital. She walked down the grand staircase of the house, each step creaking as she stepped on it. She wished that someone was here to comfort her, no, not just anyone she wished Jack was here, and she wished Lawrence was here, she wished Cordelia were here, or even her mother. But there was only Oliver and/or Bliss, sometimes.

As Schuyler walked into the kitchen she realized just how long it had been since someone had inhabited the house. There was no food, no dirty dishes, no trash, just her and the empty kitchen. She was placed a hand on her hip as she leaned against the counter in the center, taking one deep breath she decided that today was the last day of feeling like this. She hadn't gone to school and barely left the house in the last two weeks. She was tired of feeling so down about things in life she couldn't change, she pushed off the counter and marched upstairs. Today she was going to school to start her new life with Oliver and that was that. She looked at the watch on her arm and slapped her forehead. A great day to have an epiphany while she was about to be late.

She ran up the steps four at a time and right into the bathroom. It would be the quickest shower and make-up time she had ever had, because she was in and out in less than ten minutes. She ran out of the door and took to the city running at her top demon speed, she glided over the city she always loved that sensation over all of her other powers. She arrived at the doors of Duchesne in a minute flat; fixing herself she opened the doors and walked in. She got an uneasy feeling in the bottom of her stomach. It could have been nervousness but she felt as if she was going to throw up. She walked to where her first class was and the feeling intensified tenfold. Her first class was with Jack, Mimi, and Oliver.

The urge to turn around and go back home seemed like a good one at the moment, but then she reminded herself that she couldn't run forever and opened the door. Many heads turned her direction all with different expression on it. The first one she located was Oliver's whose face was worried yet happy to see her; there was an empty chair next to him so she walked his direction. The next one she located was Mimi's who looked victorious and a little annoyed as she was her walk to her seat. And she caught a quick glance at the back of Jack's head before rolling her eyes and sitting next to Oliver. She refused to allow herself to care anymore.

"Welcome back Ms. Van Alen. I'm sorry about your grandmother, she will be missed" The teacher gave her one more sympathetic look before turned back to the board to finish teaching.

She heard a few welcome backs from students behind her but turned them out when Oliver put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into him planting a single kiss on her cheek. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder as she took in his presence. Nothing had changed about Oliver since the trip to Rio; he was still her best friend and now the love of her life. She told him that Jack was no longer in the picture and never would be again. He told her they would never mention it and just move on. She thanked him for not doing the many things that should have been done to her.

The teacher was giving a lecture on Leviathan she figured that all the lessons from now on would be on Silver Bloods, Leviathan, and the Corcovado. It was something they had to learn now that the Conclave was all dead, and the school was once again under the management of the old Regis, Charles Force. She had been hearing from Oliver that he implemented new rules for out school that the students and their parents were supposed to follow. Some of the rules included a curfew, in-city limits, a Blue Blood partner and to Mimi's dislike, no more human familiars, for a while. She hadn't talked to Charles Force since the night after the incident with Jack. He came to her house and demanded she come back to his townhouse. She told him she wasn't going anywhere with him and he should go home to his darling children and wife before there is another surprise attack. Charles Force then forbid her from ever coming back and walked out.

She found herself dazing off with a hand waving in front of her face. And connected to that hand was an arm and connected to that was Oliver. He gave her a worried smile the look in his eyes asking if she was ok. She smiled and sat up listening to the last sentence before the class was over. She stood up determined to be the first person to exit the classroom but the Force twins were already ahead of her. Before she could stop herself she bumped into Mimi, with an appalled "hmph" Mimi turned around the best she could, her left arm hooked into Jack's (not daring to turn around).

"Excuse you, Schuyler; you should watch where you're going before you get yourself hurt." Mimi smiled devilishly, as if she was challenging her.

With Schuyler's new attitude, she felt in the mood to take her challenge. She took a step forward so that she was almost in Mimi's face, but there was still room to dodge or move out of the way if anything happen.

"No, excuse you, Mimi, you should watch where you are going, before you break a nail or bruise your face before your Bonding ceremony. God forbid something terrible and ugly befall that pretty little face of yours." Schuyler laughed as she shoved past a shocked Mimi, with Oliver right behind her.

"Wow, sky, talk about backbone, what's gotten into you?" Oliver asked grabbing her hand as he caught up with her.

"I'm fine. I'm just sick and tired of her and everything that's going on. Plus I'm getting tired of being so nice about it" Schuyler stopped at her locker which was conveniently right below Mimi's. She grabbed her books and left before she had another encounter with her. She looked down the hall for a red head; she searched the crowd, when she finally spotted it stopped not too far down. She pulled Oliver as she walked quickly over there.

"Bliss!" she yelled down the hall.

She saw's Bliss's head turn towards her in confusion and then in surprise. She let go of Oliver's hand and opened them to hug Bliss. She was surprised at how good she looked for suffering a loss almost as bad as Schuyler's. When she embraced Bliss she felt another wave of uneasiness run over her. She didn't know what it could possibly be this time because she felt fine. She looked Bliss up and down. She was in good health which was great. Besides needing some rest she had looked fine.

"How have you been doing, Bliss?" Schuyler asked a little worried.

"I've been doing well, I still wake up in the middle of the night but they aren't as bad." Bliss said as she turned to walk onside the group.

"How about after school we all go out to lunch and maybe a movie, we all just need to relax. I'll pay" Oliver laughed as he knew the girls would definitely say yes.

"Sure I'll go" Bliss said as she started to walked towards classroom door.

"I guess I wouldn't hurt, especially because you're paying" Schuyler smiled as she gave Bliss one more hug before watching her walk into her class.

"I'll pick you up tonight and then we'll go get Bliss, but I'll see you in gym, ok?" Oliver said as she stopped walking. He wrapped her in a tight hug and planted a kiss on her forehead "watch that attitude" he added as he released her and walked the other direction to his classroom.

Schuyler walked down the hall; it wasn't so bad being back here. So far it was a good day, with Jack ignoring her; it was easier for her to just move on. And with him getting bonded, soon it was going to be easier for him too. She walked slowly down the hall in a rush to get to any of her classes, knowing they would all be on the same topic for a while. She took a detour through a small corridor that led to the master classes that the most dedicated of vampires went to master a certain skill. She was about to turn down another hall when she collided with a body, that was attached to a very unhappy face.

Force.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Well, hello, Schuyler, I guess I should say I'm happy to see you back in school, but I think you and I both know we aren't happy to see each other." Charles Force stood tall in front of her looking down on her on the same victorious annoyed look as Mimi.

"Actually, I'm glad to be back in school, regardless of you being here or not. We both know you can never live up to Lawrence, so I'm not worried as all" Schuyler smiled as she walked around him and started to go back to her class. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm already late for class"

She could feel a hint of anger as she walked down the hall, letting out a small sigh, she made her way back to her classroom.

The halls were still empty, she thought about just going back home and waiting for Oliver to come her, but there was nothing at her house. She could just roam the city, but there was nothing in the city for her either. She passed by the rest room and the sick feeling in her stomach returned. She wasn't taking good care of herself, she could tell, because she had been feeling sick for the past week now. Once she got back in her normal routine of things, she would bounce back. Schuyler walked to the bathroom and into the furthest stall from the door. Not knowing what drove her to walk in there, but she was here now and a bit frustrated that the feeling had gone away, she walked out. She needed to go home.

Something she hadn't noticed when she walked in was a pamphlet by the door addressed to Blue Bloods. The Red Bloods would look at the pamphlet and think there was nothing on it, but Blue Bloods would know what it meant, she grabbed one before exiting the school and opened it when she got to the corner. On the cover it said:

"New Rules! Every Student, Teacher and Parent **MUST** follow"

As many of you have learned in an unfortunate event in Rio our beloved

conclave have been slain. The old Regis, Charles Force, has been reinsta-

ted to be the head of the school and conclave. He has implemented these

new rules you must follow them. **NO EXCEPTIONS**.

**Rules**:

No one is go more than 20 miles in any direction outside the limits of the New York Island.

No Blue Blood is to be outside their house after 9 o'clock pm Mon-Friday and 11pm Sat-Sun

No Blue Blood is to travel alone after 6pm Mon-Sun

No Blue Blood is to take a new human familiar

Any contact with a Silver Blood must be reported immediately

Anyone who breaks these regulations will be subject to punishment by the Regis

Schuyler folded the paper and put it in her pocket. She didn't really have a problem with the rules, but she couldn't really care about them either. With the way things have been in the last two weeks, she hadn't had the time or heart to visit her mother. She couldn't figure out how her mother got to her in Rio to give her the sword, but she did. And now her mother's sword stayed hooked onto her belt, one fifth of it's original size. She still wasn't sure how her mother contacted her or appeared in front of her, but maybe she would find some answers when she got there. The hospital wasn't far Duchesne, she could walk if she wanted to or catch a bus.

She decided to walk for a change, it wasn't that far, maybe ten minutes max. She started off towards the hospital at a swift pace, taking in the sights around her, the cars thats sped past her, the people that walked the streets, the little stores and shops that were open next to expensive townhouses and penthouse apartments. Seeing everything in a new light, all was different. Was there going to be a Silver Blood waiting around the corner, at her house, in the school? Would someone else betray her, take a loved one, or abandon her? These questions roamed her mind as she walked.

She crossed the street with not a car in sight and noticed something strange when she was in the middle of crossing. A familiar red head at the end of the block. It was Bliss, but she didn't know why she would be skipping school, or why she was even waiting on the corner by herself. She was going to walk over and ask her, but Bliss had spotted her first and rounded the corner opposite of her. Schuyler thought it was weird, but didn't take offense. Maybe she had just wanted to be alone. She shrugged her shoulders and kept walking, only a few blocks to go.

At the hospital, the usual receptionist was there. She didn't think there was a new one, since she had been visiting her mother. She waved, walked, and headed down the same hallway that led to the same elevator. It would take her to the top floor, where she would walk down a familiar hallway and to the very last room on the left. There, in all her beauty, laid the comatose body of her mother. The woman who refused to drink the blood of another human and in result has been a vegetable most of Schuyler's life.

She opened the door slowly as if she didn't want to wake her, although she knew her mother wouldn't be waking up anytime soon. She sat in the usual seat that was angeled towards the face of her mother on the side of the bed. There was always a magazine or book on the stand next to the bed in case someone visiting wanted to read. Alongside that was a box of tissue for Cordelia who almost always managed to cry before she left on her visits. As for Schuyler, she just talked as if her mother would respond in her time of need, but it never happened. Well, it did always feel good to just talk.

So Schuyler sat next to the bed and relayed the story from the top. Telling her mother about the blood ritual with Oliver, and sleeping around with Jack and his inevitable Bonding with Mimi, and, worst of all, the trip the Rio. Trying not to cry, she went over the death of Lawrence and Dylan. And then she stopped and gazed at her mother's resting body. She had momentarily forgotten that her mother was there, she had given her the sword to use. But how?

"How did you do it?" Schuyler grabbed her mother's limp hand in hers. She didn't know what exactly she was expecting maybe a flinch, a squeeze, a vision, but there was nothing.

Schuyler kept her mother's hand in hers and continued to talk. She talked of Jack and how she let him go, her depression, and her epiphany. Then she started talking about her sister, the sister she didn't know she had, the sister she didn't know how to find, the one that could be anyone. She was so confused about everything and everyone at the moment that her mind needed a rest. Even the simplest things were draining her strength. Schuyler laid her head on her mother's abdomen and closed her eyes.

_~In her mind~_

_Schuyler was standing in a room, it looked familiar, but her vision was so blurry that it seemed she was looking thought a water tank. She could recognize enough things to know she was still in the hospital room, but was now standing, watching herself lay there. She didn't know what was going on, she quickly scanned the room. Her mother's body was gone._

_"Mother?" She couldn't move, feeling as if she was floating in mid air. Schuyler wasn't even aware if she was breathing. _

_"My how you've grown, child" The voice sounded as if it was in her mind, but at the same time it echoed off the walls of the room._

_"Mom?" she tried to move from her spot, to look around the room, but she couldn't "Where are you?"_

_When Schuyler turned her head back towards the bed, instead of seeing herself, she saw her mother standing not two feet in front of her. She was awake and alert, her mother looked just as beautiful alive as she did when she was in a coma, if not more. She didn't know what was going on, her mother wasn't suppose to be here, she hadn't had a single drop human blood since the Death of Schuyler's father._

_"Why are you here? _How_ are you here?" Schuyler asked. She wanted to run up and hug her mom, but the unnaturalness behind what was happening was held her back._

_"We don't have time to discuss that. I must warn you, for now you are in more danger then ever, Schuyler. Learn to wield the sword I have given you. You are my child, and their for you have my powers. You must watch out for Leviathan, and your sister, they will both come for you." Allegra warned. She scanned the room as if someone else was either coming or about to be in their with them. She looked worried, for not only herself, but Schuyler, too. _

_"What do you mean my sister? I don't have a sister." Schuyler pleaded. She was getting a little fed up about this who sister ordeal. _

_"I haven't much time to explain this to you in detail, Child. You have a sister, the same age as yourself, I do believe you've met her. Inside of her lies Leviathan, but she knows not of it. You must kill your sister to destroy Leviathan" Allegra backed up towards the bed. Her expression becoming more frantic as she looked around the room carefully._

_"I am out of time, my child, find your sister and kill her" Allegra said once more before disappearing._

_"WHO IS MY SISTER?!" Schuyler yelled at her mothers disappearing form._

Schuyler's hand slapped her pocket where there was a constant vibration going on. She grabbed her phone through the cloth of her pants to stop it, as she lifted her head from her mother's bed. Her mother still laid there in the same state she was in before. Had she dreamed what just happen? Did she really have a sister? Schuyler opened her phone and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?" Schuyler said.

"Schuyler, where are you? You ditched school?" The concerned voice asked.

"Bliss?" Schuyler didn't expect to be getting a phone call from her. Was it ironic or unfortunate.

"_I believe you've met her" her mother's voice echoed._

"Yeah, Oliver wanted to know where you were, school's out and we're suppose to hang out, remember? We're already in the car, so we can come get you. Where are you?" Bliss asked, you could hear a car door slam in the background and Oliver ask "Did she answer?"

"I'm visiting my mom, I'll be downstairs when you get here, so just meet me there." Schuyler said, getting up as she took one last look at her mother. Schuyler hung up the phone and turned away. If her mother was trying to warn her about Bliss, she must have been dreaming that entire thing. Bliss wasn't her sister and she definitely didn't have Leviathan in her. She sighed at her failure to connect with her mother and stepped out of the hospital to wait for Oliver and Bliss.


End file.
